Steamer's Revenge
"Steamer's Revenge" is the nineteenth episode of Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on September 22, 2018. Synopsis Hiro and the others are planning the ultimate birthday surprise for Wasabi to recover his car from the bottom of the bay. On the other hand, Boss Awesome has a huge statue in his likeness built, but Baron Von Steamer is back with a vengeance. Plot To be added Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred Supporting Cast *Fred's Father *Mini-Max *Heathcliff *Aunt Cass *Bluff Dunder *Skymax Villains *Baron Von Steamer *Obake *Noodle Burger Boy Other *Tadashi Hamada (picture) *Lenore Shimamoto (picture) *High Voltage (cardboard) *Globby (picture and cardboard) *Mr. Yama (cardboard) Trivia *The mentioned website "Hero-pedia" is a spoof of Wikipedia. *This and "Fred's Bro-Tillion" are the only Season 1 episodes where the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology is not featured. Coincidentally, both are also the only episodes where Baron Von Steamer is the main villain. *This is the second time Heathcliff has posed as a villain (in this case, Steamer) to help with training. The first time was in the movie, where he wore a Yokai mask. Errors *There are two continuity errors that involve this episode: **Wasabi's car is recovered and upgraded in this episode, but had previously appeared in "Big Hero 7" showing some of the upgrades. **Hiro's conspiracy wall contains an image of the Hyperconducting Magnet. However, the electromagnet does not get involved in Obake's scheme until "Obake Yashiki". *Wasabi's gloves disappear in one of the shots when he is diverting Steamer's missiles, and is seen with his bare hands instead. Gallery Bluff Crime Rate.png Bluff Yams.png Baymax Yams.png Conspiracy wall 1.png Conspiracy wall 2.png Baymax volume.png Birthday wall.png Team at mansion.png Mini-Max and Fred.png Gift Ideas.png Wasabi's car group picture.png Fred watching news.png Bluff Boss Awesome.png Bluff Boss Awesome statue.png Mini-Max Boss Awesome.png Super People covers.png Mini-Max Fred unicorn.png Hiro works on armor.png Hiro Glove.png Hiro and Baymax armors.png Baymax underwater.png Hiro underwater.png Sonic blaster.png Shark.png Hiro and Baymax underwater.png Wasabi and Fred in limo.png Fixing Wasabi's car.png Go Go wrench.png Go Go Hiro and Honey.png Happy Birthday Wasabi.png Wasabi candles.png Wasabi sees his car.png Wasabi keys.png Obake crab.png Obake water.png Robot crab.png Crab data.png Obake sees Hiro and Baymax.png Obake water 2.png Von Steamer data.png Obake machine.png Team message.png Mini-Max switch.png Steamer recording.png Steamer recording 2.png Obake with Noodle Burger Boy.png Frederickson SR.png Frederickson sloth.png Mini-Max chart.png Mr. Frederickson with sloths.png Fred and dad.png Fred training 1.png Fred reads magazine.png The Coffee Table.png The Dentist.png The Twister.png Fred villain cardboards.png Globby cardboard.png The Summer Wind.png Fred villain cardboards 2.png Fred floor.png Heathcliff Steamer.png Five Point Poke.png Heathcliff tickled.png FredMinimax.png Obake fuel.png Obake button.png Noodle Burger Boy turned off.png Boss Awesome Fred.png Fred hugs Frederickson.png Fred car.png Wasabi ok.png Fred BH6.png Steamer SR.png Steamer talks to Fred.png Steamer eye zoom.png Worried Team.png Fred captured.png Steamer plan.png SteamerFred.png Von Steamer.png Steamer tape.png Wasabi Go Go and Honey in car.png BH6SR.png Hiro worried.png Steamer statue head.png Steamer removes tape.png Steamer statue eye.png Steamer sucking up water.png Hiro's Skymax arrives.png Hiro's Skymax.png Skymax underwater armour.png Fred trapped.png Fred and Steamer.png Diving.png Overdrive Mode underwater.png Steamer laugh.png Steamer water fail.png Plan B.png Baymax float.png Steamer Submarine.png Wasabi SR.png Go Go Honey SR.png Underwater car.png Steamer periscope.png Steamer missiles.png Steamer shocked.png Fred water.png Steamer board.png Steamer night.png Fred tickles Steamer.png Weirded out.png Steamer captured.png Fred removes mustache.png BH6 Steamer's Revenge.png Fred Boss Awesome.png Hiro clues.png City Rising wall.png H2O D2O.png Obake Smile.png Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes